


Fix You, Fix Me

by chanonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, seungsol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanonfire/pseuds/chanonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fulfilled empty promise.</p><p>Dr. Boo wants to save his best friend, Hansol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You, Fix Me

“I can’t go out to play again… sorry Seungkwan.”

Seungkwan smiled and sat down next to the hospital bed and started peeling the apples he bought for Hansol. He wished to eat these outside with him but sometimes life gets in the way of little things.

“It’s okay! The air that enters your room is fresher here than outside!”

“I’m sorry,” Hansol popped an apple slice into his mouth and chewed slowly. “That you have to deal with a sick friend like me.”

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s true. I don’t even know what I can do the next day because the doctors don’t even know how I’m doing.”

“Well,” Seungkwan placed a plate filled with apple slices in front of his sick friend. “If they can’t fix you, I will. I’ll become a doctor and cure you myself!”

Hansol burst out into laughter and nodded his head.

“It’s a promise!”

-

“How’s my favorite patient?” Seungkwan burst into Hansol’s hospital room and quickly started examining him, “ready for surgery?”

“My heart sucks at working but it is definitely strong in spirit.”

Seungkwan let out a sad smile and scribbled something on his clipboard.

“Hansol, you know there’s a high chance of you dying during this surgery, right?”

“Yeah.” Hansol looked out the window. “Twenty four years of living life in and out of this hospital. I guess it’s time for me to die in your hands.”

“Don’t say that. It makes me sad.”

“Can I see this?” Hansol pointed at the tool Seungkwan had hanging around his neck.

Seungkwan handed him his stethoscope without hesitation. Hansol put the earpiece on and put the chest piece right on top of Seungkwan’s heart. “It’s a nice heart beat.”

“I’ll fix you… don’t worry.” Seugkwan’s voice showed that his resolution was absolute.

“I’m glad that it’s you,” Hansol took the stethoscope off and handed it back to Seungkwan. “Whatever happens, you will always be a great doctor.”

“Get some rest.” Seungkwan adjusted Hansol’s bed so that he could rest comfortably, “you’ll be operated on in less than twenty four hours.”

“You’re a great doctor.”

Seungkwan nodded and exited Hansol’s room. As soon as the door closed behind him he slid down to the floor and buried his head in his arms.

“I’ll only become a good doctor after I saved you.”

–

“How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Three.”

Seungkwan took notes of Hansol’s response.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired.”

“Go to sleep. It’s only been three days since you got out of surgery.”

“Thank you, Seungkwan.” Seungkwan nodded and left the room.

Relief rushed through his body as he took off his coat and got ready to go home after a long day.

–

The next couple of days were hell.

Hansol’s body kept rejecting the heart and there was nothing that Seungkwan could do for him. All he could was numb his best friend’s pain with medicine and be by his side.

“Don’t you think you should go rest, Dr. Boo?”

“Dr. Yoon, what are you doing here?” Seungkwan stood up from his seat and deeply bowed to his superior.

“He will be my patient for the night. In other words, go home and rest.”

Seungkwan looked at Hansol and back at Dr. Yoon, who was already pushing him out of the room.

“Please care for your health too.”

Seungkwan hesitated for a moment but finally agreed and left Hansol in Dr. Yoon’s hands. The moment Seungkwan’s head hit his pillow, he was out cold.

1:33 AM

“Hello?” Seungkwan rubbed his eyes to try to wake himself up.

“Dr. Boo? It’s Dr. Yoon.”

Seungkwan sat up on his bed and tightened his grip on his phone. He already knew where this was going but the little hope he had was telling him that it was not what he thought it was.

“Hansol… cardiac death… five minutes ago.”

That one sentence was all it took to shatter Seungkwan’s world. He sat there on his bed sobbing his eyes out as Dr. Yoon listened to him on the other line.

“Come see him before they take him away.”

“Okay.”

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not. I’m a horrible doctor. I let my patient die.” Seungkwan managed to say between sobs.

“You are still a doctor. You have saved more lives than you have lost.”

Seungkwan cried into the phone line more as he slipped on his shoes and walked to his car.

“When you arrive at the hospital,” Dr. Yoon paused on the other line and thought of something to say. “You are a doctor who gave his utmost best to save his patient.”

–

It’s been a month since Hansol’s funeral and Seungkwan was still living his life in regret. He asked for time off and the hospital gladly agreed. They said that the mental health of a doctor is important too.

But all Seungkwan could think about was the promise he failed to keep.

Seungkwan aimlessly walked around the grocery store and put random stuff in his cart while looking straight ahead. He’s been out of it lately and it was obvious by the way every person who walked past him looked at him with concern.

I couldn’t take care of my best friend so I can’t take care of you—or you.

That was the only thought on Seungkwan’s mind as he walked past all the strangers in the grocery store.

Well, that was until unfamiliar arms wrapped around him.

Without much thought, Seungkwan hesitantly wrapped his arms around the boy who was significantly taller than him.

Feeling the tension of his shoulders, the taller male let go of the doctor and wiped away the tears that were already falling.

“My name is Kim Mingyu. Six months ago I got into a fatal car accident and lost all my family. You… you were the doctor that held my hand when I no longer wanted to live on in this world and you told me,”

Mingyu lifted his hand and gently started wiping away the tears that fell from the doctor’s eyes.

“You told me that it was okay to live on in this world that was so unfair to me. That even though I lost all that was important to me, my life is still valuable.”

Seungkwan couldn’t hold in all the emotions he’d been desperately trying to hide and finally collapsed into the arms of the stranger who Seungkwan saved before.

“Thank you,” Seungkwan let go of the younger and looked at the items he had in the grocery cart and back to the boy. “For reminding me the reason I became a doctor.”

“No, thank you!” Mingyu bowed deeply into Seungkwan left his sight.

A small sigh of relief left Seungkwan’s lips as he put the groceries in his car and drove back home.

But Seungkwan couldn’t help but pull over the park he and Hansol always played at when they were younger.

“Hansol-ah,” Seungkwan sat on the swing set and looked up to the sky. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you like I promised I would—but you know that I did the best I could do for you not only as a friend, but as a doctor.”

Seungkwan stretched his arms and pushed himself up on the swing and started swinging like any other kid would do at the park.Seungkwan truly learned what it meant to be a doctor. What it means to try to save your patient until their last dying breath… how it feels to succeed and to not succeed. Most importantly, he learned the ability to pick himself up after a failure. There are other patients who are depending on him to save their lives, after all. 

–

And in the end, Hansol died knowing that Seungkwan did the best he could for him. Not only as a doctor but as his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this story’s idea after looking at the sky.
> 
> Well other than that, I just wanted this story to get straight to the point. I finished this in one go and I can honestly say I’m proud of it! ^~^ It feels good to be writing again!


End file.
